Seatbelt restraint systems for restraining an occupant in a vehicle seat play an important role in reducing occupant injury in vehicle crash situations. Seatbelt restraint systems of the conventional so-called “3-point” variety commonly have a lap belt section extending across the seat occupant's pelvis and a shoulder belt section crossing the upper torso, which are fastened together or are formed by a continuous length of seatbelt webbing. The lap and shoulder belt sections are connected to the vehicle structure by anchorages. A belt retractor is typically provided to store belt webbing and may further act to manage belt tension loads in a crash situation. Seatbelt restraint systems which are manually deployed by the occupant (so-called “active” types) also typically include a buckle attached to the vehicle body structure by an anchorage. A latch plate attached to the belt webbing is received by the buckle to allow the belt system to be fastened for enabling restraint, and unfastened to allow entrance and egress from the vehicle. Seatbelt systems, when deployed, effectively restrain the occupant during a collision.
OEM vehicle manufacturers often provide seatbelt restraint systems with pretensioning devices, which tension the seatbelt either prior to impact of the vehicle (also known as a “pre-pretensioner”) or at an early stage of a sensed impact to enhance occupant restraint performance. The pretensioner takes out slack in the webbing and permits the belt restraint system to couple with the occupant early in the crash sequence. One type of pretensioner acts on the webbing retractor to tension the belt. Various designs of retractor pretensioners presently exist, including a type known as a roto-pretensioner that incorporates a gas generator for generating a pyrotechnic charge. Examples of such roto-pretensioners are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,962, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/115,583, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/830,792, which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present application and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes. Generally, ignition of the pyrotechnic charge or other combustible material creates gas pressure in a chamber having a piston to impart motion upon a driving element such as a piston, rack, or series of balls disposed in a pretensioner tube, which engage with and wind a retractor spool sprocket to retract the webbing.
One issue with pretensioners utilizing gas generators is efficient utilization of the gas volume produced by the generator. For instance, a significant volume of the gas produced by the gas generator can leak through the pretensioner tube or around the piston or balls, thereby decreasing the pressure and force available for pretensioning the seat belt.